


Fuck off your chivalry

by Kathy1899



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy1899/pseuds/Kathy1899
Summary: Just a little bit about my favourite pairing. Hope my english ain't that worse. Appologize if it's. But ain't my native language.So hope you enjoy mine Zeki X Jenkins ff.





	1. Immortality can be a curse

It was a quiet day. Almost too quiet for the fact that there was always something to do in the library. Ezekiel was sitting in his chair, his feet on a table, eyes fixed on his cell phone. At least he could deal with this, and he would not be bored. Because what brought the library to bored the master thief to death? Flynn was once again somewhere in the library to sort the books or to bring other things into balance. Eve and Stone were about to harden their muscles while Cassandra mused on mathematical formulas. And Jenkins spread a new mission. 

“Mr. Jones, do you not want to be useful too?” The voice of the former knight was heard in the room. The youngest of the librarians briefly looked up from his cell phone and raised an eyebrow. He was not thrilled that everyone here seemed to treat him like a little kid. Surely he was the youngest in the group, but he had to start looking after himself at a very young age. And that’s why he thought that he had the privilege of being treated like an adult. 

“You know, if I participate somewhere, everything just gets more chaotic than it already is.” He answered and lowered his eyes again to the display. Something that happens everytime, at first it was said, help us, but if he helped, then it was said he should let it be because he would bring more chaos in the whole matter anyway. And that was a bit too stupid for him. The gray-haired man, leaving his seat behind the table where he was most often found, stood behind him. He put his hand on his shoulder, watching whatever was happening on the electronic thing. 

“Mr. Jones, if I’ve learned one thing in all the years, then it’s that you’ve got to jump over your own shadow and put aside the animosity, because you’re a smart boy, so do not always put your light under the bushel. You know, I also have my pack to carry, because although it may seem desirable to many, it is not a sweetie to be immortal. You see how humanity destroys itself in small doses, like the world, the planet get destroyed. How people torture and kill other people just for the sake of their own advantage, it has always been, and it will probably stay that way forever. You see people who are important to you die without anything. So believe me boy, no matter how desirable it may seem at first glance, has its pitfalls. ” He explained as he rested his hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder, wich rose relatively unexpectedly and abruptly. 

“Believe me, I know that life is no picnic! You all have no idea what it means to be me! You think I’m so much convinced of me, you think I always know wher I want to get in life. But you are wrong! I may be a hard shell, but have you ever thought about the fact that I might could have a soft core? No, of course not! Ezekiel Jones has no feelings at least that seems to be what you think of me! But well, then believe it, but then do not bother to tell me what life has to be, because I know that very well alone. ” He growled slightly indignant as he slogged away and left Jenkins sighing.


	2. Nightmares

During the day, the Australian had been crawling in his bed all the time. He had not wanted to see one of the others and have to answer their questions. Just because they all knew him as a funny, alert guy doesn’t necessarily mean he couldn’t be in a bad mood.

For dinner he has taken a something small, and gone back with this in his room. There he deals as much as possible to make further progress in his mobile games. He didn’t want to go to sleep, he knew what happen than. Dreams. Bad dreams. He had never told any of them, but since they had been trapped in the time warp, he had not been able to sleep soundly for one night in fear of what awaited him. Always seen Eve, Cassandra, and Stone dieing. So many times. In such different ways, but one thing was certain, they would die. And he would not even be able to do anything about it. He had to watch it, hear their screams, unable to do anything about it. Just as it had already been in the time loop. Although it was in the end successfull, that all came out of this misery healthy and alive, but the memory remained. It had come to him quite well that thex thought that he couldn’t remember anything. Because then he missed their sympathetic eyes, their questions, if he was well, he could just continue as if nothing had happened. At least during the day, when it was bright, he managed that relatively well. But at night, when darkness approached, he couldn’t drive away his thoughts. Had to surrender to them, had to live with them. Had to wake up sweaty, wriggling for air, because his panic had tightened his chest, had to just accept that these thoughts would probably remain forever. And now it was the same game again. He had fallen asleep over his display, his back would surely thank him tomorrow, when he was once again in the situation to rescue them. Eve, Stone and Cassandra were standing right in front of him, looking at him with big eyes and didn’t seem to realize that he had experienced this situation before. Eve tells him again the story of the Normandy Generals, knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before they die again. The fact that he guessed it was just a dream did not really make it any better. In the dream he couldn’t escape anyway. He had to watch the zombies shred his friends in front of his eyes before he found himself again at the starting point. An eternal, nerve-wracking vicious circle. Sweat-bathed, the dark-haired boy jumped awake, gasping for breath and first of all had to realize that he was no longer in the situation, but lay in his bed in the library. The gray T-shirt in which he had slept was soaked with sweat and he stripped it of his body. It was just a very uncomfortable feeling to have this wet substance stuck to the skin. Frustrated, he peppered the piece of cloth against the nearest wall before rubbing his eyes wearily. Shortly thereafter, there was a knock on his door and he wondered who wanted something from him at this late hour. 

“Mr. Jones?” He would have recognized the voice among hundreds. Besides, only one named him this way here. And indeed, Jenkins stood in the door, holding something in his hand that he could not see against the light. 

“I thought you could need this …” he entered the room slowly, wearing his dressing gown, under which he wore his pajamas when Ezekiel had sat up and realized that he was awake. When the caretaker stood in front of him, he handed his protege a cup in which was a steaming cocoa.

“Thanks …” was all that Ezekiel was able to say.

“I will not hold you long … I just wanted you to know that if anything is wrong you can come to me anytime,” he smiled gently, leaving the room without losing words, leaving a slightly confused young man back alone.


	3. You have to tell them

It had become something of a ritual to them that Jenkins brought him some hot chocolate before he went to bed. So today. Ezekiel was not feeling well. Eve had come back slightly beaten from her job. Nothing bad at all, but the thief always painted the worst. The dark circles, that made his non-existent or bad sleep visible, he was fortunately able to hide with make-up. The older man looked at him now and Ezekiel sighed heavily as he accepted the cocoa. 

“What are you looking at, Jenkins?” He asked tiredly and sipped at the cup. 

“You have to tell them …” he first left open what exactly he meant by that. 

“I have to tell whom what?” The dark-haired one asked, avoiding his gaze. 

“You exactly know what I mean …” retorted the caretaker, trying to catch his eye. Yes, he knew it, but that doesn’t mean that he would reveal it so easily. Then, after all, it was not who he was. 

“I have no idea …” he said and pulled a face as if he did so. 

“We both know that’s a lie … You may be a good liar, but you forget that I’ve seen many come and go, so I think I can read people relatively well …” how he was always able to stay so calm, was a mystery that Ezekiel partou wasn’t able to solve. 

“All right … It may be that there is something that bothers me … But that’s my problem and not their …”, the librarian sighed resignedly, running his hand through his hair. However, his counterpart did not want to let it stand that way. 

“ So?” He asked, taking a chair and sitting down opposite him, his hands folded into his lap. 

“Well …” why did he even think about telling him? Either because he was tired, or even if he did not want to admit that to himself, because he hoped that talking about it would be good. 

“It’s about the time warp … It’s haunting me, do not let me settle down … "he began to tell with a sigh. 

"I’ve seen them die so many times … Could never do anything but watch and try to prevent it next time … Eve … Cassandra, Jake … I’m not as good as they’re. Eve the born Leader who is brave and strong, who regularly saves our asses. Jake who is strong and clever, who can speak dozens of languages, and the wonderful Cassandra … sometimes a little over the top, but incredibly lovable and a math and science genius. Flynn and you are also so much better than I. All I can do is steal … And suddenly I have to take responsibility and I’m responsible for the health of three people and I can not do anything to stop what’s happening. Ever and ever again they die in front of my eyes. Aint it clear that I do not want to think about it or talk about it? But I can not do it, I can not get the pictures out of my head and have to think about it every day … But you know what worst is? I’m just worried. Every damn single once … "the cocoa in his hand had stopped steaming now and he looked up wearily at the older one. 

"I can not say I know how you feel Mister Jones, because even though I’m immortal, I’ve never been in a similar situation …” he confessed sympathetically but not compassionately. 

“However, I can imagine how bad this must be for you … But listen, it will not get better if you keep trying to handle it all on your own, isn’t it?” He tries to talk well into his conscience. He just did not want that wonderful young man in whom there was so much more than anyone else suspected, so tormented. He put his hand on his knee. 

“Promise me one thing … At least try to talk to the others about it.” He tried again while he slowly got up to let the other sleep. 

“Jenkins … I promise … But can you do me a favor?” Ezekiel asked and you could feel the barely noticeable uncertainties in his voice. As much as he tried to keep his feelings to himself, this seemed to be a hopeless task this time. 

“Do you stay here for the night? Please …!” Jenkins smiled softly and nodded. He would do him the favor, why not? So he sat down again, before the other slid a little to the wall and lifted the blanket, gave him a look, which was statement enough and on which the caretaker sat down to him and said nothing when the thief nestled against him, barely that he seemed to have fallen asleep. He needs rest and taking care of them was his job. At least he tells himself that it was everything it was about.


	4. The magical bull

For once he fell asleep well and calmly. It was very comforting to know someone else’s body next to him. To hear another breath and to feel another heartbeat. Now Ezekiel reluctantly opened his eyes as the body next to him tried to move away. 

“Let me sleep …” grumbled the thief unwillingly and not quite awake, clinging more to the fugitive. 

“Mister Jones, you should get up, the library will not be conducted by itself …” he had just been slightly drowsy, so now he was wide awake in one fell swoop. As the memory of the past evening slowly began to manifest in his mind, he releases the grip that holds the other by his side. He had shown himself weak. Had someone taken a look behind the facade. And right now he wonders if that really was such a good idea. 

“Yes … I should …” he rubbed his still sleepy eyes again and ran his hand the way through hid disheveled hair. So he got up quickly, took one last look at the man sitting on the edge of his bed and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. Without further ado, he jumped into the shower, then straightened his hair. Dressed briefly, brushed his teeth and hide the dark circles with the help of make-up and then he was more or less prepared for the day. Downstairs, he went briefly into the kitchen, where he made himself a roll and took a coke. 

“What is on the plan today?” he asked, chewing on the rolls and dropping into a chair. 

“What is he here for? Always just sleeping, eating or paddling …” Jake rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Mister Stone, if I may remind you, each of you has special abilities without which many of your missions would not have succeeded or even been fatal.” Jenkins now intervened. Surely he too was joking with them and tripping them off and on, but he was, at least he hoped, never unfair. 

“Just remember the time warp, or the crown of Arthur, so on, so on …,” he reminded them, and closed the book on the table in front of him. 

“But to get back to your question, Mister Jones, that snippet book has the answer to your question …” Ezekiel and the others scanned the clippings and looked at each other. 

“We’re going to Australia … Ezekiel … we’re going to Australia …” was the female redhead freaking out. 

“Then we can convince ourselves that Wombat shit is cubic …” 

“Oh shut up Stone …” growled the youngest in the round. 

“Let’s go and see what’s up with the seemingly unlucky village …” Eve then started, hoping to stop the quarrels with it. So the four of them stepped through the magic door and landed in the shimmering heat of Australia. 

“Is there’s anyone who has seen something strange?” Asked Cassandra so in the round, which, however, was denied unanimously, so they have to look around a bit and above all to listen to the people. They wanted to meet in the same place two hours later. 

——- 2 hours later ——– 

When they met again and finally held correspondence in a small café, they had at least found a common ground in all cases. Each of the unlucky birds swore to have seen a bull with the fur on his tail behind him. Without further ado, they called Jenkins to ask if he knew what to do with it. 

“Oh … If that’s what I think, we have a problem …” 

“Very encouraging, Jenkins, really … you have a knack for making the situation look much more encouraging …” Eve sneered as the older one seemed to be looking for something. 

“Well, Colonel, it’s probably the magic bull … a creature of Icelandic mythology, a cruel creature to whom his creators gave magical powers …” he began to tell. 

“And that’s not all, they supposedly also gave him airborne properties, birds, humans, dogs, cats, mice and two sea animals …” Jake added. 

“That’s right, Mister Stone, which means that he can fly, swim and run … but also that he can take on the appearance of any being that is part of his nature …” Jenkins asked. 

“So that means he could be right in front of us and we would not even know it …” Jake said and they all did not seem very excited about this prospect. 

“And how shall we find him then, or defeat him?” Asked Ezekiel the question they all asked themself. 

“He’s definitely spending too much time with Jenkins …” Stone growled as he spoke again. 

“You can not do that, Mister Jones… the only thing you could possibly do is capture him and bring him in, so he can do no further damage … ” He showed them their options. 

“Okay, that means we’ll have to find him first anyway … So I’d say Ezekiel and Cassandra are looking south and east and Stone and I are looking north and west …” Eve interposed. 

“I think it would be better if you split up … because neither me nor Ezekiel are particularly battle-tested.” Gave Cassandra to mind and Eve gave her right and thus sent Ezekiel and Jake together. The two of them looked around, hoping to find a sign of the bull somewhere. But find someone who could almost been everything. However, when they were about to give up, the thief hinted to his companion that they had been persecuted by an older man all the time. It was sometimes good to have a thief at his side. So they went into an alleyway away from the hustle and bustle. 

“You are so naive to look for me, do not you know who you are dealing with?” The voice was like an echo from the walls. They were delivered, but at least no one would hear about it. 

“Call Jenkins!” The Australian ordered the other, who looked at him in disbelief. 

“Thinking of Jenkins is probably the most inopportune time. ” Jacob then attacked him as if he had completely lost his mind. 

// Just this once … Let me be the big brother … // 

“Call him damn it!” He was relieved when he followed his instructions. 

“Jenkins !! Head … Medusa … Now!” He screamed choppy and pushed the older one to the only door that led out of the dead end. Shortly thereafter, this one held the artifact in his hands. In stress situations, the little one’s head seemed capable of peak performance. Said genius thus attracted the beast’s attention. 

“Give it to me!” He would not let anything happen to them again. None of them. The moment his friend, for even though they did not always see it, it was just that, throwing him the head of Medusa, the beast transforms into his original form and takes Ezekiel on the horns. A distinct tone of pain escaped him, as well as the air immediately. 

“Ezekiel Jones does not lose!” He gasped and held the head up so that the monster turned to stone immediately. Lowering his head as if to pay tribute to the victor of the fight, who, in blood, slipped off the horns and hit the ground. 

“Jones damn it, do not screw it man!” Stone ran to him. He looked around for the door and then shouldered him. He had to bring him back to the library, Jenkins could certainly help him there. As soon as he was through, he just put him on the first table. 

“You do not die away under my hands! Do you hear ?!” He shouted at him, as if hoping this would change things. 

“Go away there, Mister Stone!” Jenkins pushed him away energetically and looked at the wounds of the now unconscious. 

“You can help him?” Jake asked in a shaky voice. 

“YOU CAN, AINT YOU?!” He yelled when he got no answer. 

“I can doctor him … But it’s up to him and his will if he survives that …” he murmured softly and immediately started the treatment. If he could survive it would only show the time.


End file.
